Henri Matisse
|local_nascimento = Le Cateau-Cambrésis, Nord-Pas-de-Calais |data_morte = |local_morte = Nice, Provença-Alpes-Costa Azul |nacionalidade = |ocupação = Pintor, desenhista e escultor }} Henri-Émile-Benoît Matisse (Le Cateau-Cambrésis, 31 de dezembro de 1869 — Nice, 3 de novembro de 1954) foi um artista francês, conhecido por seu uso da cor e sua arte de desenhar fluida e original. Foi um desenhista, gravurista e escultor, mas é principalmente conhecido como um pintor. Matisse é considerado, juntamente com Picasso e Marcel Duchamp, como um dos três artistas seminais do século XX, responsável por uma evolução significativa na pintura e na escultura. Embora fosse inicialmente rotulado de fauvista (besta selvagem), na década de 1920, ele foi cada vez mais aclamado como um defensor da tradição clássica na pintura francesa. Wattenmaker, Richard J.; Distel, Anne, et al. (1993). Great French Paintings from the Barnes Foundation. New York: Alfred A. Knopf. ISBN 0-679-40963-7. p. 272 Seu domínio da linguagem expressiva da cor e do desenho, exibido em um conjunto de obras ao longo de mais de meio século, valeram-lhe o reconhecimento como uma figura de liderança na arte moderna. Biografia Henri-Émile-Benoît Matisse nasceu em Le Cateau-Cambrésis, Nord, França, e cresceu em Bohain-en-Vermandois, Picardia, França, onde seus pais possuíam um negócio de sementes. Ele era o seu primeiro filho. Em 1887, foi para Paris para estudar Direito, trabalhando como um administrador do tribunal de Le Cateau-Cambrésis depois de obter sua qualificação. Começou a pintar em 1889, quando sua mãe lhe trouxe o material necessário durante um período de convalescência após um ataque de apendicite. Ele descobriu "uma espécie de paraíso", como ele mais tarde descreveu,Leymarie, Jean; Read, Herbert; Lieberman, William S.(1966), Henri Matisse, UCLA Art Council, p.9. e decidiu tornar-se um artista, decepcionando profundamente seu pai.Bärbel Küster. "Arbeiten und auf niemanden hören." Süddeutsche Zeitung, 6 de julho de 2007. The Unknown Matisse..., ABC Radio National, 8 de junho de 2005 Em 1891, retornou a Paris para estudar arte na Academia Julian e tornou-se um aluno de William-Adolphe Bouguereau e Gustave Moreau. Inicialmente pintou naturezas-mortas e paisagens no tradicional estilo flamengo, no qual ele obteve proficiência razoável. Chardin foi um dos pintores mais admirados por Matisse. Como um estudante de arte, fez quatro cópias de pinturas de Chardin no Louvre.The Unknown Matisse: A Life of Henri Matisse, the Early Years, 1869-1908, Hilary Spurling p.86 accessed online 15 July 2007 Em 1896, exibiu cinco pinturas no salão da Sociedade Nacional de Belas Artes e o estado comprou duas de suas pinturas.Henri and Pierre Matisse, Cosmopolis, No 2, January 1999 O resultado permitiu o contato com Auguste Rodin e Camille Pisarro. Em Luxemburgo, a partir de 1897, começa a se interessar pelo impressionismo. Em 1897 e 1898, visitou o pintor John Peter Russell na ilha Belle-Isle, na costa da Bretanha. Russell introduziu-o no impressionismo e mostrou-lhe o trabalho de Van Gogh (que tinha sido um bom amigo de Russell, mas era completamente desconhecido na época). O estilo de Matisse mudou completamente e ele diria mais tarde "Russell foi meu professor, e Russell explicou a teoria da cor para mim." Matisse mergulhou no trabalho dos outros e endividou-se comprando trabalhos de muitos dos pintores que admirava. O trabalho que pendurou e exibiu em sua casa incluía um busto de gesso feito por Rodin, um quadro de Gauguin, um desenho de Van Gogh e o mais importante, Três Banhistas, de Cézanne. Na percepção de Cézanne da estrutura e cor pictóricas Matisse encontrou sua principal inspiração. Muitas de suas pinturas entre 1899 e 1905 fazem uso de uma técnica pontilhista adotada de Signac. Em 1898, foi para Londres para estudar a pintura de J. M. W. Turner e então partiu em uma viagem a Córsega.Leymarie, Jean; Read, Herbert; Lieberman, William S. (1966), Henri Matisse, UCLA Art Council, p.10. Com a modelo Caroline Joblau, ele teve uma filha, Marguerite, nascida em 1894. Em 1898 casou-se com Amélie Noellie Parayre; os dois educaram Margarida juntos e tiveram dois filhos, Jean (nascido em 1899) e Pierre (nascido em 1900). Marguerite frequentemente serviu como modelo para Matisse. Em uma semana de passeio a Londres, conheceu a pintura de William Turner, que também viria a influenciá-lo, após conselho de Camille Pissarro. Ele expôs em 1901 no Salão dos Independentes e participa pela primeira vez do Salão de Outono em 1903. Em exposição realizada em 1904 em Ambroise Vollard não obteve grande sucesso. No ano seguinte, juntamente com o grupo, expôs no salão de Paris, desta vez o grupo foi reconhecido como os fauves e Matisse como líder. Outra parte do público ficou escandalizada com as cores violentas e puras de suas obras. Várias viagens, que seriam inspiradoras, foram feitas neste período. Ele visitou Argélia, Itália, Alemanha, Marrocos, Rússia, Estados Unidos e Taiti. Desde 1904, Matisse trabalhou parte de cada ano no sul em Saint-Tropez e Collioure e mais tarde na Espanha e em Marrocos. Em 1908 fundou a Academia Matisse para uma seleção cosmopolita de estudantes e publicou "Notas de um Pintor" onde estavam suas crenças artísticas. A academia foi paralisada em 1911. Entre 1913 e 1917, fase que ele considerou mais importanteExposição reúne 'quadros mais importantes' de Henri Matisse, 23 de março de 2010 (visitado em 24 de março de 2010)., sua pintura era um pouco austera, com linhas retas e formas geométricas. Depois seu estilo ficou mais solto, figuras femininas e o interior foram seus principais temas, trabalhados em estilo livre e com cores decorativas. Em 1916 e 1917, passou os invernos em Nice e depois decidiu ficar em Côte d'Azur, que ele considerou um paraíso, conforme está descrito em seus quadros. Matisse conseguiu reputação internacional com exibições em Moscou, Berlim, Munique e Londres. Em 1913, expôs em Nova Iorque ao lado de Marcel Duchamp e Francis Picabia, como representantes de uma precursora arte moderna. Em 1919, recebeu atribuições de Ígor Stravinski e Serguei Diaguilev para desenhar os costumes e cenários de um balé apresentado em Londres. Em 1927, organizou uma retrospectiva em Nova Iorque. De volta a Paris, trabalha na ilustração de um romance de James Joyce, Ulisses, aos quais deu as cores dos costumes dos balés russos de Monte Carlo. Em 1941, adoentado por um câncer, foi hospitalizado em Lyon, onde os médicos deram a ele seis meses de vida. Sem poder viajar, utilizou experiências recolhidas em suas viagens para aperfeiçoar sua originalidade. Sua enfermeira, Monique Bourgeois, aceitou ser sua modelo. Nesse período, Matisse inventou a técnica de "desenho com tesoura", quando também implementou da série Jazz. Em Vence, comuna da região de Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azur e onde viveu já doente, trocou cerca de 1200 cartas com o escritor francês André RouveyreMATISSE, Henri; ROUVEYRE, André; FINSEN, Hanne. (2001). Leur correspondance représente plus de 1200 lettres. In: Matisse Rouveyre: correspondance. Flamarion Em 1945, fez uma grande retrospectiva no Salão de Outono, quando realizou trabalhos com tapeçaria inspirado pelo céu e mar da Polinésia Francesa. Em 1952, inaugurou um museu em sua cidade natal. Seu trabalho A tristeza do rei foi último auto-retrato. Henri Matisse foi sepultado no cemitério de Cimies. Estilo Matisse foi influenciado pelas obras de Nicolas Poussin, Antoine Watteau, Jean-Baptiste-Siméon Chardin, Edouard Manet, e os pós-impressionistas Cézanne, Gauguin, Van Gogh e Signac, e também por Auguste Rodin e pela arte japonesa. O movimento entre a pintura e a escultura relaxava o artista. Sua escultura era uma extensão da sua pintura, sua admissão pela arte primitiva estava mais aparente. Em alguns trabalhos ele explora o sólido, aspectos estruturais do corpo com um certo exagero a fim de alcançar uma clara expressão da forma. Apesar de nunca ter se juntado aos Cubistas, sofreu algumas influências deste grupo. Matisse, como outros artistas do movimento, rejeitava a luminosidade impressionista, e usava a cor como fator principal da pintura, levando-a às últimas consequências. Conhecido e reconhecido por sua vivacidade, as cores de Matisse continuaram mesmo após a sua morte, tanto que Les coucous, tapis bleu et rose foi avaliada em 32 milhões de eurosVente Saint Laurent-Bergé: un Matisse à 32 millions d'euros, prix record, 23 de fevereiro de 2009 (visitado em 24 de março de 2010).. Argan dizia que a arte de Matisse era feita para decorar a vida dos homens. Foi considerado o artista do século em que viveu. Em suas pinturas gostava de motivos repetitivos, usava formas curvas e cores variadas. Este inventou também a técnica do "desenho com tesoura". Matisse começou com cores vibrantes e depois voltou-se para Cézanne, o qual admirava pelo estilo. Matisse pensava que os artistas tinham que ter olhos de criança, sempre olhar como se fosse a primeira vez. Segundo Régine Pernoud, Matisse "era um artista no sentido medieval do termo. Seu trabalho era muito simples, escolhido para exprimir o que ele mesmo sentia. Era um trabalhador sem obstinação. Em seus cadernos de trabalho, várias páginas têm apenas alguns riscos. (...) Finalmente, esses traços, reconhecíveis por todos, mostram de maneira evidente sua significação, o resultado de muitas horas de trabalho"PERNOUD, Régine. (2001). Histoire et lumière. Cerf, p.51-52. Pablo Picasso o considerou seu maior rival, embora fosse seu amigo. Principais obras A tela Banhistas na margem de um rio do Instituto de Arte de Chicago foi considerada por Matisse a sua tela mais importante e que ele aperfeiçoou várias vezes. Em Flores e Prato de Cerâmica, de 1913, o prato azulado flutua sobre flores que caem de um vaso. Em Retrato de Yvonne Landsberg raspou arcos brancos em torno do "retrato" para marcar um aspecto ligeiramente ameaçador ao tema. *Bouquet pour le 14 juillet 1919 Bibliografia * Alfred H. Barr, Jr., Matisse: His Art and His Public New York: The Museum of Modern Art, 1951. ISBN-10: 0870704699; ISBN-13: 978-0870704697. * F. Celdran, R.R. Vidal y Plana. Triangle : Henri Matisse - Georgette Agutte - Marcel Sembat Paris, Yvelinedition, 2007. ISBN 978-2-84668-131-5. * Raymond Escholier. Matisse. A Portrait of the Artist and the Man. London, Faber & Faber, 1960. * Lawrence Gowing. Matisse. New York, Oxford University Press, 1979. ISBN 0-19-520157-4. * David Lewis. "Matisse and Byzantium, or, Mechanization Takes Command" in Modernism/modernity, 16:1 (January 2009), 51-59. * Pierre Schneider. Matisse. New York, Rizzoli, 1984. ISBN 0-8478-0546-8. * Hilary Spurling. The Unknown Matisse: A Life of Henri Matisse, Vol. 1, 1869-1908. London, Hamish Hamilton Ltd, 1998. ISBN 0-679-43428-3. * Hilary Spurling. Matisse the Master: A Life of Henri Matisse, Vol. 2, The Conquest of Colour 1909 - 1954. London, Hamish Hamilton Ltd, 2005. ISBN 0-241-13339-4. * John Russell. Matisse, Father & Son, published by Harry N. Abrams, NYC. Copyright John Russell 1999, ISBN 0 81094378 6 * Alastair Wright. Matisse and the Subject of Modernism Princeton, Princeton University Press, 2006. ISBN 0-691-11830-2. * Gaston Diehl, Henri Matisse. Matisse, Publicado pela Hyperion Press, 1953, 47 páginas * Henri Matisse. (1972). Écrits et propos sur l'art, texto, notas e index por Dominique Fourcade, Hermann] * Henri-Matisse. (1920). Elie Faure, Jules Romains, Charles Vildrac, Henri Matisse (1979), publicado pela G. Crès, 1975, 48 p. * Lawrence Gowing. (1986). Matisse, publicado pela Oxford University Press * Jean Guichard-Meili, Henri Matisse. (1986). Matisse, publicado pela Club France Loisirs * Gilles Néret. (1997). Matisse, Taschen, 256 p. * Barnes Foundation. (1993). De Cezanne à Matisse: chefs-d'œuvre de la Fondation Barnes, publicado pela Gallimard/Electa, 317 p. * Henri Matisse, André Rouveyre, Hanne Finsen. (2001). Matisse Rouveyre: correspondance, publicado pela Flammarion, 667 p. * René Percheron Christian Brouder. (2002). Matisse de la couleur à l'architecture, Citadelles et Mazenod * Jacqueline Duhême. (2009). Petite main chez Henri Matisse. Paris: Gallimard jeunesse, 64 p. * Hilary Spurling. (2001). Matisse inconnu 1869/1908 biographie, traduzido para o francês de Hilary Spurling, 510 p. * Hilary Spurling. (2005); Matisse le maître 1909/1954 biographie, traduzido para o francês de Hilary Spurling, 570 p. Ligações externas * 200 hi-res images * Museu Matisse de Nice (em francês e inglês) Categoria:Pintores da França Categoria:Pintores do fauvismo Categoria:Henri Matisse als:Henri Matisse an:Henri Matisse ar:هنري ماتيس arc:ܗܢܪܝ ܡܐܛܝܣ arz:هينرى ماتيس az:Anri Matiss ba:Матисс, Анри bat-smg:Henri Matisse be:Анры Маціс be-x-old:Анры Матыс bg:Анри Матис bn:অঁরি মাতিস bpy:অঁরি মাতিস br:Henri Matisse bs:Henri Matisse ca:Henri Matisse ckb:ھێنری ماتیس cs:Henri Matisse cy:Henri Matisse da:Henri Matisse de:Henri Matisse el:Ανρί Ματίς en:Henri Matisse eo:Henri Matisse es:Henri Matisse et:Henri Matisse eu:Henri Matisse fa:هانری ماتیس fi:Henri Matisse fr:Henri Matisse fy:Henri Matisse ga:Henri Matisse gl:Henri Matisse he:אנרי מאטיס hif:Henri Matisse hr:Henri Matisse hu:Henri Matisse hy:Անրի Մատիս ia:Henri Matisse id:Henri Matisse ilo:Henri Matisse io:Henri Matisse is:Henri Matisse it:Henri Matisse ja:アンリ・マティス ka:ანრი მატისი kaa:Henri Matisse kbd:Анри Матис kk:Анри Матисс kl:Henri Matisse ko:앙리 마티스 ksh:Henri Matisse kw:Henri Matisse la:Henricus Matisse lad:Henri Matisse lb:Henri Matisse li:Henri Matisse lt:Henri Matisse lv:Anrī Matiss mhr:Анри Матисс mk:Анри Матис ml:ഹെൻ‌റി മറ്റീസ് mn:Анри Матисс mr:ऑन्री मातीस ms:Henri Matisse mwl:Henri Matisse new:हेन्री मतिसे nl:Henri Matisse nn:Henri Matisse no:Henri Matisse oc:Henri Matisse pag:Henri Matisse pam:Henri Matisse pcd:Henri Matisse pl:Henri Matisse pms:Henri Matisse pnb:ہنری ماٹس ro:Henri Matisse ru:Матисс, Анри rue:Анрі Матісс sah:Анри Матисс scn:Henri Matisse sh:Henri Matisse simple:Henri Matisse sk:Henri Matisse sl:Henri Matisse sr:Анри Матис stq:Henri Émile Benoît Matisse sv:Henri Matisse sw:Henri Matisse ta:ஆன்றி மட்டீசு th:อ็องรี มาติส tr:Henri Matisse uk:Анрі Матісс ur:ہنری ماٹس uz:Henri Matisse vi:Henri Matisse vo:Henri Matisse war:Henri Matisse zh:亨利·马蒂斯 zh-min-nan:Henri Matisse zh-yue:馬蒂斯